Ninja Warrior 29
so this is the 29th tournament. also the 2nd Ninja Warrior Rising tournament and 100 competitors will take it on last time a nearly record 16 competitors cleared Stage 1 record is 17 set by Ninja Warrior 23 then 10 of them cleared Stage 2 and then came along the gravity break in which 8 of those 10 competitors failed on. only 2 could beat it then 1 of them failed the last obstacle gravity break was the penultimate obstacle the obstacle was called the hopping bar which ment only 1 would take on The Final Stage and got timed out 79m up up the giant nunchuck only had 30 seconds to scale a 97m tower in addition to this 2 people were added to the all stars after a great Ninja Warrior 28 performance and almost all the course has been redesigned. including a fully revamped Stage 1 Stage 1 obstacles include the 2 new obstacles that were introduced in dallas qualifiers in American Ninja Warrior 10 catch and release and the tuning forks which knocked out the likes of Barclay Stockett,Brent Steffensen and Karsten Williams Commentators 1st chair: Shinya Sugiyama 1 1-50 Stage 3 2nd chair: Kengo Komada 1 51-74 Stage 4/Final Stage 3rd chair: Satoshi Asaoka 1 75-100 Stage 2 Analyst: Katsumi Yamada competing Stage 1 Obstacles 80 seconds 1 quad steps 2 rolling hill 3 catch and release 4 tuning forks 5 TIE fighter 6 fish bone 7 double pendulum 8 dragon glider 9 tarzan rope 10 lumberjack climb Competitors 1 Yuta Adachi 4. tuning forks 2 Hideaki Shimizu 4. tuning forks 3 Motoshi Kitaya 4. tuning forks 4 Masumi Yagi 3. catch and release 5 Takuji Araki 2. rolling hill 6 Karsten Williams 2. rolling hill 7 Barclay Stockett 4. tuning forks 8 Tadashi Koya CLEAR 5.8 seconds left 9 William Laister 4. tuning forks 10 Achmad Yunan 3. catch and release 11 Daniel Weston 3. catch and release 12 Saori Nishihata 1. quad steps 13 Shingo Yamamoto 2. rolling hill 14 Hideo Kirii 3 . catch and release 15 Hikari Izumi 4. tuning forks 16 Ro En 1. quad steps 17 Kana Watanabe 1. quad steps 18 Adnan Buchari 6. fish bone 19 AYA CLEAR 3.5 seconds left 20 Sakiko Okabe 1. quad steps 21 Toshiaki Kasuga CLEAR 43.0 seconds left 22 Masayasu Wakabayashi CLEAR 50.0 seconds left 23 Mika Watanabe 4. tuning forks 24 Junpei Morita 4. tuning forks 25 Brandon Douglass 4. tuning forks 26 Levi Meeuwenberg 3. catch and release 27 Jonny Urzsuly 3. catch and release 28 Faisal Perwira 4. tuning forks 29 Paul Quark 2. rolling hill 30 Adam Laplante 2. rolling hill 31 Chao Feng 4. tuning forks 32 Paul Kasemir 4. tuning forks 33 Muhammad Luky 4. tuning forks 34 Ichiro Atarashii 4. tuning forks 35 Toyohisa Ijima CLEAR 0.2 seconds left. the mat was far away from the lumberjack climb. also wasted alot of time showboating 36 Reika Saiki 4. tuning forks 37 Kazuhiko Wagatsuma 4. tuning forks 38 Shane Kosugi 4. tuning forks 39 Kane Kosugi 4. tuning forks 40 Deren Perez 2. rolling hill. forgot to jump on rapid descent section and rolled down into the water 41 Angga Cahya 2. rolling hill 42 Ben Hildston 2. rolling hill 43 Putra Waluya 4. tuning forks 44 Timothy Shieff 3. catch and release 45 James McGrath 7. double pendulum 46 Kimihiro Akiyama 2. rolling hill 47 Kazuhiko Akiyama 5. TIE fighter 48 Arashi Murata 4. tuning forks 49 Amudin 4. tuning forks 50 Ali Hay 6. fish bone 51 Martua Ambarita 7. double pendulum 52 Koichi Kansake 3. catch and release 53 Sam West 2. rolling hill 54 Mike Snow 5. TIE fighter 55 Masano Murakawa great SASUKE CLEAR 20.0 seconds left 56 Georgia Munroe 4. tuning forks 57 Sam Goodall 5. TIE fighter 58 Koji Fujinami 6. fish bone 59 Susumu Shigeno 7. double pendulum 60 Kazue Watanabe 4. tuning forks 61 Brendan Riley 8. dragon glider 62 Miho Nishimura CLEAR 53.0 seconds left 63 Jessie Graff 6. fish bone 64 Murtadlo 6. fish bone 65 Chie Tanabe 7. double pendulum 66 Zico Desriera 7. double pendulum 67 Ben Polson 4. tuning forks 68 Michelle Warnky 4. tuning forks 69 Febrian Ramadhan 4. tuning forks 70 Yoko Mori 7. double pendulum 71 Yuuji Urushihara 7. double pendulum 72 Kenta Sugiyama 1. quad steps 73 Kacy Catanzaro 9. tarzan rope 74 Brent Steffensen 4. tuning forks 75 Narumi Kitagawa 3. catch and release 76 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 56.5 seconds left 77 Tatsuya Tada 2. rolling hill 78 Rena Higashi 4. tuning forks 79 Yuko Higashi 1. quad steps 80 Yusuke Morimoto 9. tarzan rope 81 Yuhei Nose 2. rolling hill 82 David Flip Rodriguez CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 83 Wataru Mori 4. tuning forks 84 Kevin Bull 4. tuning forks 85 Kazuma Asa 5. TIE fighter 86 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 45.8 seconds left 87 Masami Yusa CLEAR 0.1 seconds left. had 3 attempts on the quad steps and has many other trip ups 88 Noriko Sagara CLEAR 1.0 seconds left 89 Tomoko Yoshida CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 90 Hitoshi Kanno 2. rolling hill 91 Wakky CLEAR 22.3 seconds left 92 Naoyuki Araki 1. quad steps 93 Sebastien Foucan CLEAR 40.0 seconds left 94 Sean Bryan CLEAR 57.8 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 95 Owen Drew 4. tuning forks 96 Yan Yang 4. tuning forks 97 Andrea Hah CLEAR 52.8 seconds left 98 Sayaka Asami 3. catch and release. slipped off the 1st bar 99 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 54.0 seconds left 100 Rie Komiya CLEAR 52.1 seconds left 100 attempts 19 clears. .note that this is a new ninja warrior record for most Stage 1 clears Ninja Warrior 35 with 22 clears breaking the previous record in Ninja Warrior 23 by a margin of 2]Warrior 23s amount was 17 clears. this tournaments amount is 19 Stage 2 Obstacles 65 seconds 1 ring slider 2 transfer ladder 3 curved stick slider 4 spider walk 5 spider drop 6 backstream 7 unstable bridge 8 conveyor belt 9 wall lift 40k 50k Competitors 8 Tadashi Koya CLEAR 0.2 seconds left 19 AYA CLEAR 3.0 seconds left 21 Toshiaki Kasuga 1. ring slider 22 Masayasu Wakabayashi 1. ring slider 35 Toyohisa Ijima 5. spider drop 55 Masano Murakawa great SASUKE 4. spider walk 62 Miho Nishimura CLEAR 20.0 seconds left 76 Makoto Nagano 3. curved stick slider. derailed the bar 82 David Flip Rodriguez 3. curved stick slider. derailed the bar 86 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 10.0 seconds left 87 Masami Yusa 1. ring slider.fell after 1st strut 88 Noriko Sagara 1. ring slider. cleared all struts but didnt land properly and lost balance and fell back in 89 Tomoko Yoshida CLEAR 24.0 seconds left 91 Wakky 1. ring slider. fell after 3rd strut 93 Sebastien Foucan CLEAR 20.3 seconds left 94 Sean Bryan CLEAR 32.7 seconds left 97 Andrea Hah CLEAR 40.8 seconds left 99 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 44.0 seconds left 100 Rie Komiya CLEAR 45.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 19 attempts 10 clears Stage 3 Obstacles 400 seconds 1 drum hopper sets 2 flying bar cradles. goes straight to the next obstacle, the gravity break 3 gravity break tracks 4 bar hopper holes 5 sindwinder R kai poles. 2 of them have 60cm drops 6 planet bridge balls that look like planets 7 ultra crazy cliffhanger its the right version with 3 ledges and the final one is moving 8 vertical limit kai 2 straight to pipe slider 9 pipe slider Competitors 8 Tadashi Koya 1. drum hopper. failed on 3rd set. hanged there for 6 seconds then his hands just gave out and he fell into the water 19 AYA 3. gravity break. transition from flying bar. fell on 1st track 62 Miho Nishimura CLEAR 298.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 3 time ever until Hahs run 86 Ayako Miyake 3. gravity break. transition from flying bar. fell on 1st track 89 Tomoko Yoshida 1. drum hopper. fell on 4th set. her hands gave out and fell into the water 93 Sebastien Foucan 2. flying bar. fell on 3rd cradle 94 Sean Bryan 3. gravity break. transition from flying bar. fell on 1st track 97 Andrea Hah CLEAR 351.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 3 time ever until Komiyas run 99 Maho Tanaka 4. bar hopper. fell on 15th hole 100 Rie Komiya CLEAR 354.7 seconds left. Fastest Stage 3 time ever. Fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament 10 attempts 3 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:97m Obstacles 30 seconds 1 drum climb 40m 2 two rope ladder 15m 3 board hop 22m 4 giant nunchuck 20m Competitors 62 Miho Nishimura 4. giant nunchuck. about 80m up. about 3m up the giant nunchuck 97 Andrea Hah 4. giant nunchuck. about 96m up. about 19m up the giant nunchuck 100 Rie Komiya KANZENSEIHA 0.8 seconds left 3 attempts 1 kanzenseiha Best Performance:Rie Komiya Category:Ninja Warrior